nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Carter-Williams
Michael Carter-Williams (born October 10, 1991) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Milwaukee Bucks of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was drafted 11th overall in the 2013 NBA draft by the Philadelphia 76ers, after playing college basketball for the Syracuse Orange. He was named NBA Rookie of the Year in 2014, and was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks in February 2015. Personal Life Carter-Williams is the son of Earl Williams and Mandy Carter-Zegarowski and step-son of Zach Zegarowski and Rosa Williams. He has a younger sister Masey and has three younger brothers Marcus, Max,and Adrian, who also play basketball. High School Carter-Williams attended Hamilton-Wenham Regional High School in Hamilton, Massachusetts as a freshman. He was 5'9" as a freshman, and led his team and conference in scoring with 20 points per game. He transferred to the boarding school St. Andrew's School in Barrington, Rhode Island where he lived in a dormitory during his final three years of high school In his three years as a starter, he averaged 25.4 points per game. As a senior he averaged 23.2 points, 8.3 rebounds and 5.5 assists per game. He committed to attend Syracuse and play on the basketball team after his sophomore season in high school.He visited colleges in August after his sophomore year in 2009 and received scholarship offers from Syracuse, Providence, Virginia Tech, Florida State, Virginia, Notre Dame, and Clemson among others. He played on the same AAU team with current Sixers teammate, center Nerlens Noel. College career Carter-Williams had a rather subdued freshman season at Syracuse in 2011–12 as he played behind Scoop Jardine, Brandon Triche and Dion Waiters. The season began about how Carter-Williams envisioned with him coming off the bench but solidly in Jim Boeheim's rotation. That niche role gradually eroded, however, as Jardine and Triche solidified their starting roles and Waiters emerged as the best sixth man in the nation. It was a difficult first season for him in which he didn't play in 11 games and received sporadic minutes in others.5 He finished the season averaging 2.7 points, 2.1 rebounds and 10.3 minutes in 26 total games (no starts).6 During the 2012 off-season, Carter-Williams worked immensely on his game, from lifting weights daily and drinking protein shakes to try to get stronger, to doing shooting drills every morning and improving his nutrition. His hard work over the off-season translated into Carter-Williams' emergence as a breakout star for Syracuse and one of the best point guards in the nation during the 2012–13 season.5 He went on to start his first game for Syracuse in the season opener and kept his starting role for the entire season, starting all 40 games. He finished his sophomore season with averages of 11.9 points, 5.0 rebounds, 7.3 assists and 2.7 steals in 35.2 minutes per game.6 On March 28, 2013, he scored a career high 24 points as he led Syracuse past the No. 1 seed Indiana Hoosiers 61-50 in the NCAA’s East Region semi-finals as they advanced to the NCAA's Elite Eight.7 At the conclusion of the season, he earned Associated Press honorable mention All-American honors, as well as second-team All-Big East honors. On April 10, 2013, Carter-Williams declared for the NBA draft, foregoing his final two years of college eligibility College statistics College career highs Assists: 16 against Monmouth (12/8/12) Points: 24 against Indiana (3/28/13) NBA career Carter-Williams was selected 11th overall in the 2013 NBA draft by the Philadelphia 76ers. Carter-Williams, along with Nerlens Noel, were both officially signed by the 76ers on September 24, 2013. On October 30, 2013, in his NBA debut, he recorded 22 points, 12 assists, 7 rebounds, and 9 steals (the most steals ever made by a rookie on debut) in a 114-110 win over the Miami Heat. Less than a week later, he had a 26 point, 10 assist performance in a 107-104 win over the Chicago Bulls. He was subsequently named the Player of the Week his first week in the NBA, an achievement last achieved by Shaquille O'Neal in 1992. On November 9, 2013, Carter-Williams recorded a career-high 13 assists to go with 21 points in a 127-125 double overtime loss to Cleveland. On December 3, 2013, he recorded his first triple-double with 27 points, 12 rebounds, and 10 assists in 46 minutes in a 126-125 double overtime victory over the Orlando Magic. Rookie Victor Oladipo of the Magic also recorded his first career triple-double in the same game, marking the first and only time in NBA history that two rookies have recorded triple-doubles in the same game. The last time that two players had recorded their first career triple-doubles in the same game was when Detroit Pistons Donnie Butcher and Ray Scott did it on March 14, 1964 (they were not rookies). It was also the first time that two opponents had recorded triple-doubles in the same game since Caron Butler and Baron Davis had done so on November 23, 2007. Carter-Williams was named the Eastern Conference Rookie of the Month for games played in October and November of 2013. He led all rookies in scoring (17.2 ppg), assists (7.3 apg), steals (2.92 spg) and minutes (36.2 mpg) over this stretch. He was again named Eastern Conference Rookie of the Month for games of January 2014. During January he led all rookies in scoring (16.5 ppg), and ranked second in rebounding (5.6 rpg), assists (5.6 apg) and minutes (33.3 mpg). During the month of February, Carter-Williams participated in the BBVA Rising Stars Challenge and the Taco Bell Skills Challenge with fellow rookie Victor Oladipo. On March 10, 2014, Carter-Williams recorded his second career triple-double with 23 points, 10 assists, and 13 rebounds in a 110-123 loss to the New York Knicks.19 He became the only rookie in 76ers franchise history to record two triple doubles in a season. Carter-Williams was again named the Eastern Conference Rookie of the month for March of 2014.20 He is the first rookie in 76ers franchise history to be named conference rookie of the month three times. On April 14, 2014, Carter-Williams recorded 21 points and a career high 14 rebounds.21 The 14 rebounds was the most recorded by a point guard in the 2013–14 NBA season. Carter-Williams finished his rookie season with averages of 16.7 ppg, 6.2 rpg, and 6.3 apg. He is one of only 3 players in NBA history to average 16-6-6 in a rookie season, the other players being Oscar Robertson and Magic Johnson.22 On May 5, 2014, he was named the 2014 NBA Rookie of the Year,becoming the first rookie drafted 10th or later to win the award since Mark Jackson in 1987.23 2014–15 season After undergoing shoulder surgery in May 2014,27 Carter-Williams subsequently missed the 2014 NBA Summer League and training camp, before later being ruled out for the start of the 2014–15 regular season as well.28 Despite the injury, the 76ers exercised their third-year team option on Carter-Williams' rookie scale contract on October 31, extending the contract through the 2015–16 season.29 Carter-Williams returned from injury on November 13 to make his season debut against the Dallas Mavericks. In 30 minutes off the bench, he recorded a team-high 19 points as well as 8 rebounds and 5 assists in the 70-123 loss.30 On November, 29, 2014, Carter-Williams recorded his third career triple-double with 18 points, 10 rebounds, and a career high 16 assists in a 103-110 loss to the Dallas Mavericks.31 He went on to record his fourth career triple-double on December 13, 2014 with 16 points, 11 rebounds and 11 assists in a 115-120 overtime loss to the Memphis Grizzles.32 On January 30, he recorded his fifth career triple-double with 17 points, 10 rebounds and 10 assists in a 103-94 win over the Minnesota Timberwolves.33 Milwaukee Bucks (2015–present) On February 19, 2015, Carter-Williams was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks in a three-team deal involving the Phoenix Suns. As part of the deal, Milwaukee also received Tyler Ennis and Miles Plumlee from Phoenix, while Phoenix received Brandon Knight from Milwaukee, and Philadelphia received a future first-round pick from Phoenix via the Los Angeles Lakers. See also *List of National Basketball Association players with most steals in a game *Carter-Williams Family *Gallery:Carter-Williams Family *Gallery:Michael Carter Williams References External links *Syracuse Orange bio *Official Team Michael Carter-Williams *ESPN bio Category:NBA players